Déjà vu of bar
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam lives through a strange situation when the same sequence of events returns to happen in the present as the day that he met Diane in 1982. LAST CHAPTER. I hope your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**To whom did it never happen, to be doing something or having a conversation with someone and to have a strong sense of having done or experienced before the same moment? Or get to a place where he has not been in his life, but have the feeling of having been there before? This is what the French call a "déjà vu", i.e, "seen". Is the phenomenon by which an individual has the strong feeling that an event or experience that exists today, has experienced in the past.**

**And you say, why is this preamble?. To respond adequately, we must begin our story. By the way, don´t forget the pilot episode, though, in our story, we are in 2015.**

Sam had opened the bar recently. That afternoon he was feeling specially happy and vital. No one had arrived yet, so he was alone. He was in the billiard room by removing the cover from the table, folding it conscientiously, preparing balls and pool cues, when suddenly he noticed something odd about him, different, but, at once, familiar in that room. He almost could ensure that throughout the bar. He did not know how to explain it.

He went to the bar to continue with preparations for the opening. At that time a boy of fifteen entered. Sam was surprised. His face was familiar for him, he could almost guess what he would say. The boy sat at the bar.

-Will you give me a beer, boss? -said the guy.

-Will you let me see your documentation? -Sam said without thinking. At that time Sam paled. This conversation also he was starting to know.

After dispatching the guy to leave, because as a minor he couldn´t serve any alcoholic beverage, the worst came later. In his mind was the intuition that something strange was going to happen now. At that time was entering into the bar a very young and smiling Diane, next to the pompous Sumner Sloan, carrying two suitcases.

-Diane ! What have you done to your face ... well, I mean your aspect ... in your hair ... your clothes ...? Sam was confusing- What do you do with Sumner?

Diane and Sumner looked at each other surprised. Sam paled for moments. His head was spinning. What was going on that evening?. Wordlessly, Sam went to the bathroom to freshen up. He threw cold water on his face, temples and neck. Then dried with paper towels. Suddenly something froze his blood. Looking in the mirror, his face, his clothes ... everything he was,... looked to be in 1982. He was a man who was just over thirty. He realized then that this was what happened to the billiard room, the bar in general. It was as if everything had gone back to that year. It was a madness, it would be Gary's joke?.

When he came back to the bar, he felt to froze his blood: Coach coming through the door.

-Hi Sam! -said Coach- Did you see last night's Patriots game?

-Coach! Are you!

.Well of course. And you are Sam. Why?, what things are you saying!

-Sorry, waiter -said Diane- you has spoken us before as if you already met my fiance and me.?. Do we know ourselves, perhaps?

Sam realized that this abnormal situation was overstepping to him. He was aware that, for some reason he could not explain, past and present were mixed. If he would tell the truth, if he would say that he knew that would happen, they all would take him as a madman. It was better to be smart and discreet, to work out as airy as possible of the situation, and let events would take their course as before. Sam decided to apologize:

-I've been a stupid. I confused you with a friend and her boyfriend. Also, today I woke up with a terrible headache and I'm a little stunned. By the way, I'm Sam Malone, the bar owner.

-Apologies accepted -Sumner said- You´ll see Sam, my girlfriend and me are getting married tomorrow in Barbados, but first I have to leave her for a moment to catch a family jewel that is held by my ex-wife. Would you mind taking a look at my girlfriend in my absence?

-Do not worry. I won´t lose her of sight nor a moment. -Sam said sincerely.

Diane, when felt Sam's look on her, began to feel an inexplicable shame that was worrying her.

-Sumner leave it, I don´t need that ring. Also, I don´t want to stay here alone.

-Diane, nonsense! You will not be alone. You'll be here with Sam. You must understand that this ring has always been in my family, it was from my grandmother. Now, I want that you have it.

-I feel stupid for let you go alone to see your ex-wife -said Diane.

-Don´t worry. Who do you think is more stupid, you for letting me go, or me for leaving you here with a stranger?

-I think both of them -Sam said with amusement.

When Sumner came out the door, Diane felt her nerves tensed as piano wire.

-What happens Sam? -Coach asked confused.

-Nothing, Coach -Sam said smiling- Her fiancé is going to leave her.

-Hey you! You are very wrong! -said Diane irritated- Why say that?

-Waiter's intuition- said Sam.

-You are very much mistaken -said Diane.

-It would be a shame that I would be wrong- Sam said.

-Why? -she said.

-Because I would lose the opportunity to conquer the prettiest girl I've ever seen and could probably be the woman of my life and, even, the mother of my son.

Diane felt again one surprises distress, but now complicated by an uncontrollable urge to launch into Sam to kiss and embrace him passionately.

-Ha, ha, ha! -Diane laughed nervously, for lack of a response at that time. The shame flushed her beautiful cheeks.

\- Please, can you give me a soda?. -asked Diane.

Sam went over the bar to get a bottle of tonic. Then had just arrived Coach.

-Coach, Are you all right?- Sam asked him.

-Yes, Sam, Why do you ask?

-I do not know. From when you don't do a medical checkup? I know that since long time you don´t go to the doctor. It wouldn't hurt to go now.

Sam thought that, if he was warning Coach, probably he might save his life. He was wishing nothing more.

-You may be right Sam. Then, I will ask for an appointment.. By the way, is still there this blond girl?

-Yes, Coach -Sam said smiling. And something tells me that she is never going to go away.

**Soon more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened the bottle of soda in front of Diane, and served it in a glass with a few ice cubes and a slice of lemon.

-You usually say these things to the women that it you has just met? -Diane asked.

-No, only with you -said Sam- But you are a very attractive woman with a beautiful eyes.

Diane wanted to maintain her pose of offended and dignified woman, but had no choice but to laugh. She was used to the corseted speech of Sumner, and the carefree way of speaking of Sam was for her as a breath of fresh air.

-You're a trickster -Diane was laughing. I think you were kidding.

-No way! -Sam said trying to show seriousness and sincerity.- What happens is that I am a sensitive man to feminine beauty. And it so happens that you are a very beautiful woman, and a sensitive guy like me could fall in love. I´m sure you have a million broken hearts behind you!.

-Continue, continue -said Diane laughing to the unison with Sam.- I think that you are very funny.

-Serious -Sam said smiling but calmer.- What I said sorry indeed. He had taken of the hand to Diane. She realized that he taken her hand, but she did not move back. It was a fun game, and Sam was surprising her.

-So ... Are you honest?

-Absolutely, categorically. -affirmed Sam.

-Then, It is true that you are falling in love with me?. -asked Diane.

-You're very clever. I think you set up a trap for me. Where is the trick?

Diane laughed. She was enjoying. By his way of speak and behaviour of Sam, it was clear that either by his bartending job, or for any other reason, he knew how to treat a woman. She did not want to admit, but she was beginning to feel attracted to him.

\- I think I will not answer.

-Why not? -Diane said still laughing.

-Because I think you're playing with my poor heart -said Sam. Is it that what you do with your victims, Ms. Chambers?. -Sam suddenly stopped. He realized he had goofed. He had to get out of that embarrassing situation.

-How do you know my surname?.- Diane had gone from fun to suspicion in tenths of a second and she removed her hand from Sam quickly.

At that moment Carla came, grumbling as usual.

-Okay! I was late again! I not think it's so important. When I was about to leave my child, he has vomited over me and I´ve had to change clothes. I will not work for anyone who does not feel sorry for my children! -shouted Carla.

-Do you think I've been too hard with Carla, Coach?. - Sam asked.

-No, I do not think -he answered.

-Sorry! -Diane called to Sam- Yet you have not answered to my question...

-How do you say?. -Sam said shamming distraction. Ah, yes! The question ... Well ... Well ... your jacket.

-My jacket?. -said Diane surprised.

-My mother had her coats with her name embroidered on a small ribbon sewn into the lining of the neck. When I saw that tape on your jacket, I thought I could be your name. But if is the name of your dressmaker, or so, I apologize.

Diane looked askance her jacket. Sure enough. She didn't remember when she removed it and deposited it there, but it was there.

-My jacket! ,Of course! -Diane was embarrassed.

The laughter ended. Sam and Diane stared each other wordlessly. Their mutual looks said it all. Sam had taken back his hands Diane's han and she didn't separate from his side.

**Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Do you really go away to marrying tomorrow with Sumner?- asked Sam

Diane said yes.- Why do you ask? Does it seem to you unlikely?

-Honestly yes. -Sam said flatly.- I not think it's man for you. He does not deserve you.

-Ah! No? -Diane said defiantly-. And who would be my ideal man?, you?

-Yes. I would give you much more love than him. -said Sam firmly looking straight into her eyes.

Diane shivered. Her heart raced and her cheeks reddened again. The conversation with Sam, had shown her that there were more men in the world than Sumner. This humble bartender confused her. Sam spoke with the heart. Sumner had never spoken to her this way. She didn't know what to do or say at that time. The attraction that she was feeling for Sam was increasing exponentially to infinity, but she could not be carried away by that passion. Ultimately, Sam was a stranger.

-Hello, sweetheart! Sumner's voice sounded like thunder behind Diane, breaking the magic of the moment.

-You are here! -said Diane embarrassed while instinctively withdrew the hand that was between Sam´s hands.

-Yes darling! -Sumner said triumphantly- Here is the ring my grandma! Barbara was a little reluctant, but eventually relented. Let us take the suitcases! We're going to Barbados!

Sam paled, remained paralyzed. That should not be happening. Diane's eyes were clouded by sadness. For a moment she was torn between what said her heart and what she was thinking that it was correct. Finally latter prevailed, accepting her bitter fate.

Suddenly Sam reacted when he saw Diane spilling her first tear before leaving with Sumner never to return.

-Diane Wait! You leave?… will you leave me?, really? -Sam said distraught. A mixture of despair and sadness tinged his words.

-I think so. -the sadness of Diane now it was almost agony -.

-Wait a minute, young man! - interjected angrily Sumner-. Not bother my fiancee. I warn you that my patience has a limit.

-Shut up, do not meddle in this! -Sam cried in despair.

-Sam, are you all right? Are you sure of what you do?- asked timidly coach- You are very rare this afternoon

-Quiet, Coach.

When Sam turned back to the door of the bar to face Sumner, he saw Diane that was raising the stairs almost dragged by her fiance. She mourned looking at Sam. He could read in her eyes a silent cry for help, pleading. Sam jumped over the bar.

\- Diane!… Wait .. Don´t go! ... Noooo ... !

Sam awoke to the body soaked in cold sweat and heart into a fist. When calmed down a bit, he realized that was in his room, breathless, half sitting up in bed, next to a frightened Diane, trying to reassure him with his velvety voice.

-Quiet Sam¡ It's all over ... was just a bad dream ... A nightmare ... Tell me, what happened?

Sam and Diane were sitting in the kitchen of their home. They wore with their pajamas. Sam told her his nightmare as they shared a cup of tea, a mixture of lime blossom with honey. Diane smiled.

-Why do you laugh? -Sam asked.

-If Frasier and Lilith Diane would be here, they would argue that the fear you had of losing me when we came back to Boston is yet rooted in your subconscious.

-And ...what do you say?

Diane got up and, removing a bit the kitchen table, she sat on the lap of a surprised Sam. She looked at him with tenderness and love, as she circled his neck with her arms.

\- That it's flattering and wonderful ... a beautiful miracle ... A gift from God ... that my husband loves me, after so many years together, as you love me. I never will leave you, ... no matter what happens, by anything or anyone, ... not in a million years. I love you, Sam! I always have loved you, and I always will ... until the last breath of my life. Sam attracted Diane to him and kissed her on the mouth, tenderly but passionately. As he kissed her, she felt like passion gripped her husband. Sam hugged her and kissed frantically. Under the circumstances, now he was not sure if that kiss was real or not, but if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.


End file.
